


Diverso

by tryinagain



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain
Summary: Todos os possíveis caminhos traçados em diferentes sentidos. (A.k.a. os plots de tumblr que eu tive preguiça de desenvolver).





	1. vampirismo

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo será uma história diferente e nenhuma delas possui relação com as outras. Também não terá postagem constante. Vou adicionando os casais e tags conforme os capítulos são postados.

Chanyeol não se lembrava da sua vida antes de ser vampiro. Ele se lembrava claramente de como acordou, de como Junmyeon o amparou e dos corpos sem vida estirados no chão. Fora isso, porém, sua vida humana era um caos envolto em névoa.

Ele não podia dizer que não tinha interesse em saber. Gostaria de ver seus pais, de saber como era a sua casa, de ver seus trabalhos escolares. Qualquer coisa que apontasse para Chanyeol algum aspecto _seu_ , só seu, característico do seu próprio caráter, e não da sua sede de sangue.

— Não podemos voltar, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon lhe dissera depois da primeira caça que o recém nascido tinha feito. — Isso aqui é um caminho que ninguém escolheu seguir, e que não tem volta.

Chanyeol também lembrava, acima de tudo, de como aquilo o revoltara. Lembrava-se de brigar, rosnar para Junmyeon e sumir da área pertencente ao clã. Lembrava-se de voltar com o rabo entre as pernas poucos dias depois, tendo estado perto da morte por mais vezes que podia contar.

Era por isso que, com tantas lembranças, Chanyeol pensava ser mais experiente agora. Entretanto, considerando seu estado, a conclusão estava bem errada.

Não tinha sido a sua intenção provocar um vampiro. Era uma das regras mais importantes que Junmyeon impunha para os que queriam ficar sob sua proteção (que, por sinal, também era um caminho sem volta, já que o laço entre criador e vampiro era mais forte que a sede de sangue). _Mantenha-se no seu território, menino_ , ele lhe disse. E Chanyeol tinha tentado seguir aquela regra a risca.

Entretanto, Chanyeol não costumava recuar da briga. Segundo Junmyeon, teria sido a razão pela qual ele fora transformado. Agora, perguntava-se o que faria caso o vampiro inimigo acabasse matando-o de vez.

 _Não tem volta_. Chanyeol tinha que ganhar.

Eles estavam na Bélgica há alguns anos. O inimigo não falava uma palavra de coreano, muito menos de inglês. Chanyeol não o entenderia nem se tentasse muito. Além do mais, naquele momento, o pensamento de parar para compreender o inimigo era risível. Seus sinais eram bastante claros: _eu vou matar você_.

O sol apareceria em poucas horas. Das duas, uma: ou ele matava o desconhecido, ou a natureza faria seu trabalho. Chanyeol nem mesmo cogitava a possibilidade de ser derrotado.

O único modo que Chanyeol dispunha para matar o vampiro sem ser morto no caminho era arrancar a cabeça do estranho. E sua visão estava vermelha, os socos do inimigo nem mesmo lhe faziam cócegas. Chanyeol jurou, naquele momento, que a batalha estava ganha.

Entretanto, se fosse mais cuidadoso, menos arrogante, talvez não estivesse naquela situação. O vampiro o levou para o chão, de alguma forma prendendo Chanyeol pelo pescoço no chão, ambos na borda do telhado em que se encontravam. Ele nem mesmo tinha percebido como o vampiro o estava guiando.

O desconhecido falou alguma coisa, provavelmente algo a ver com _é a sua vez de morrer, camarada_. Chanyeol não conhecia muito do seu passado, mas sabia que não era do seu feitio morrer sem lutar. Por isso, tentava afastar as mãos do desconhecido de si com todas as suas forças. Como se intensificasse seu poder, Chanyeol sentiu os dedos do outro apertarem em volta da sua garganta. Ele fechou os olhos, berrando enquanto mantinha-se empurrando o homem de cima de si.

Chanyeol escutou um estalido que o fez abrir os olhos imediatamente. O vampiro tinha sua cabeça virada em um ângulo estranho e duas mãos envolvendo suas orelhas. As mãos em seu pescoço afrouxaram e o corpo se afastou com o empurrão de Chanyeol.

De pé no terraço, encarando-o com o olhar mais julgador possível, estava Kyungsoo.

— O que seria de você sem mim? — Disse o outro, arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Um homem morto, provavelmente. — Chanyeol respondeu.

Ele estendeu a mão, pedindo ajuda de Kyungsoo para se levantar. Uma vez que estava de pé, Chanyeol puxou o mais baixo para um abraço. Com um grunhido, Kyungsoo apertou os braços ao redor da cintura do outro.

— Eu mesmo devia matar você.

— Você poderia.

Kyungsoo não teve resposta para isso. Chanyeol já tinha ouvido falar que vampiros não tinham um coração vivo, batendo funcional no peito. Ele achava aquela história toda uma palhaçada: como podia alegar não ter um coração se o seu transbordava alívio por poder ver Kyungsoo mais uma vez?

— Nós estamos a umas duas horas de casa. — Kyungsoo comentou, a voz abafada contra a camiseta de Chanyeol. — Eu não vim de carro.

Não foi preciso explicação, Chanyeol entendeu o que Kyungsoo queria dizer. O sol nasceria logo, mas não havia certeza de quando. Eles poderiam ir para casa, mas, caso o dia raiasse, precisariam procurar um lugar para se esconder com urgência.

Chanyeol era bastante radical e, _às vezes_ , tinha umas ideias meio suicidas. Mas sua cota de quase morte já tinha sido preenchida. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Kyungsoo e disse:

— Deve ter um cômodo vago por aqui.

Enquanto eles se afastavam da borda do prédio, Chanyeol se perguntou o que seriam dos dois dali para frente. Aliás, se Kyungsoo pelo menos explicaria o seu lado da história, para que _pudesse haver_ os dois.

Ele tinha certeza de que Junmyeon aceitaria Kyungsoo de volta, assim como tinha certeza de que não seria uma boa ideia mencionar o fato naquele momento.

O prédio onde os dois (mais o cadáver do vampiro inimigo) estavam era composto de escritórios pequenos, boa parte com trancas eletrônicas. Kyungsoo sabia mais do que ninguém como desarmar aqueles sistemas. No momento, Chanyeol estava mais interessado em desarmar Kyungsoo.

— Você é absolutamente insano. Aquele cara era mais experiente que você, Channyeol. Ele teria matado você.

— Sim, sim, meu herói e tudo. Quando é que nós vamos nos beijar?

Kyungsoo riu, continuando a desmontar a tranca eletrônica. As pontas das suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, fazendo Chanyeol rir junto. Ele tinha sentido falta disso.

Se nenhum aspecto da sua vida humana estava à mão na memória de Chanyeol, as características do vampirismo estavam logo ao lado. E boa parte da sua história tinha sido passada com Kyungsoo. Ele o ajudou pessoalmente quando Junmyeon tinha outros recém nascidos para cuidar. Ele foi paciente o bastante para ensinar todas as convenções para que Chanyeol não se matasse logo no primeiro mês (o que, por sinal, foi quase impossível).

Junmyeon era seu criador e Chanyeol lhe devia a sua vida, mas todo o resto era entregue de bom grado a Kyungsoo.

Sendo a impaciente e intensa pessoa que era, Chanyeol tratou de conquistar Kyungsoo assim que se deu conta de seus sentimentos. Teve que se esforçar para chegar à placa de gelo que o amante chamava de coração – porém, valeu a pena. Foram anos de ouro.

Até Kyungsoo brigar com Junmyeon e seguir seu próprio caminho. Chanyeol não podia lhe seguir, apesar de jurar a si mesmo que iria atrás do vampiro até os confins da Terra. Ele só não esperava que Kyungsoo voltasse antes de Chanyeol chegar à metade do caminho.

Com um bipe, a porta se abriu.

— Vai demorar tanto assim para desinstalar as câmeras? — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto eles entravam.

Kyungsoo fechou a porta atrás de si ao responder:

— Vou me preocupar com as câmeras depois. — E, virando-se, ele estendeu a mão para Chanyeol. — Agora, vem cá.

E Chanyeol foi, porque ele não era ninguém para negar.


	2. otp

Baekhyun tinha conseguido o cargo de professor em uma das escolas mais prestigiadas da cidade. O _mínimo_ que ele esperava era beber até cair com seus amigos todos ao seu redor, de preferência dançando até não sentir suas pernas no dia seguinte.

E Baekhyun, com toda a sua teimosia e determinação, arrastou Sehun, Jongdae e Minseok para uma das boates que eles mais frequentavam. Era Sexta-feira, e tanto Minseok como Sehun pareciam dois zumbis recém saídos do inferno que eles chamavam de escritório, mas Baekhyun podia sempre contar com Jongdae para distribuir pílulas de antiácido e dançar com ele.

— A Byun Baekhyun e seu novo cargo de demônio na vida de estudantes alheios! — Jongdae brindou, erguendo sua garrafa de cerveja.

Baekhyun bateu sua garrafa junto a dos outros três, rindo completamente anestesiado de alegria. Se fechasse os olhos, quase podia ver a expressão de desgosto do seu professor da faculdade, aquele maldito. Podia ver a expressão decepcionada dos seus pais, também, mas Baekhyun não se sentia tão vingado com relação a eles. Tomando um gole da bebida, ele arrastou Sehun para a pista de dança.

Demorava um certo tempo para Baekhyun se situar, prestar atenção às pessoas, encontrar alguém que se destacasse. Ele gostava de aproveitar a sua festa do mesmo modo que aproveitava seus amantes: a seu próprio passo.

Baekhyun não poderia evitar, entretanto, se havia pessoas mais apressadas que ele.

— Tem um cara perto do DJ te comendo com os olhos. — Sehun falou em seu ouvido.

Baekhyun sorriu em resposta, piscando para o amigo. Não olhou para lá até a música acabar. Seguindo as indicações de Sehun, foi quase impossível não notar quem era. O homem sorriu, levantando sua garrafa em cumprimento.

Não era segredo para ninguém como Baekhyun acabou indo para casa com um acompanhante chamado Yixing e um novo número na sua lista de contatos.

Domingo chegou para Baekhyun na forma do braço de Yixing ao redor da sua cintura e o sol batendo em seu rosto. Alcançou o celular na mesa de cabeceira, constatando ainda ser cedo. Afastou o braço o envolvendo e se levantou. Não conseguiria mais dormir agora, apesar da ressaca o matar aos poucos.

Depois de se tornar decente, Baekhyun decidiu fazer o café da manhã, como um agradecimento a Yixing por ter usado tão bem seus quadris na noite passada.

Era o mínimo de gentileza que poderia oferecer quando seria Yixing a fazer a caminhada da vergonha naquela manhã.

Entretanto, é claro, Baekhyun deveria saber que a vergonha chega para todos. E, logo no seu primeiro dia de aula, ele nem mesmo imaginaria que seus colegas de trabalho não seriam completamente desconhecidos. Porque, certo, boa parte deles era.

Mas não Yixing, o professor de Educação Física com suas calças de tactel e camisetas de algodão chamando atenção para o físico perfeito. Maldito. Baekhyun queria morrer.

Suas alunas faziam questão de provocá-lo, com certeza.

— Você _viu_ quando Zhang-seonsaengnim foi ensinar a Choi Jinri a lançar a bola de basquete? Aqueles _braços_... — Dizia Kim Hyoyeon, abanando-se com as mãos.

Baekhyun fingia que não estava ouvindo, terminando de corrigir as listas de exercícios antes que o resto dos alunos entrasse para a sua aula. (Mas fingia, especialmente, porque entendia como a garota se sentia).

Baekhyun era um homem adulto e sabia a diferença entre atração sexual de qualquer outra coisa. E, bem, ele era o tipo de cara que pensava com duas cabeças diferentes. Com reação a Yixing, pelo visto, a cabeça de baixo dominava.

No entanto, Baekhyun sabia também a diferença entre flertar em uma danceteria e manter o profissionalismo. Ao mesmo tempo em que podia ser ousado, Baekhyun era bastante conciso e discreto em seu trabalho. Por isso, apesar do maldito Zhang Yixing aparecer com roupas praticamente indecentes e provocativas (completamente longe disso, mas Baekhyun tinha um princípio de convulsão só pelo sorriso do colega), Baekhyun mantinha-se restrito à ala acadêmica do colégio. Bem longe da quadra de esportes.

Ele achava que não seria difícil esconder. Afinal, não era como se fosse ver Yixing o tempo todo. Baekhyun quase nunca via o mais velho nas suas pausas para o almoço. Muito menos nos intervalos entre aulas. Foi simples esquecer até mesmo da sua presença no primeiro mês de Baekhyun na escola.

Até dois alunos brigarem no meio do pátio, envolvendo os dois professores sabe-se lá como.

Na verdade, Baekhyun sabia como tudo tinha acontecido. Sua intenção era apenas de se encaminhar para a sala dos professores. Tinha chegado mais cedo naquele dia e a sua aula só começaria dali a uma hora. Encontrou Yixing no estacionamento, onde o mais velho deixava a bicicleta trancada e seguia para o campus. Baekhyun manteve a finesse, distribuindo bom dia e seguindo em frente quando viu os dois estudantes aos socos. E então, bom, a elegância não era mais prioridade.

Os dois levaram os alunos até a sala do diretor, que ainda não estava trabalhando. Deixaram os meninos na coordenação, sob a supervisão dos monitores, e seguiram para a sala dos professores. Baekhyun estava assustado demais para se lembrar de dar um gelo em Yixing. E o mais velho, pelo visto, não ficava atrás. Entraram no cômodo discutindo o episódio, o que acabou chamando a atenção de outros colegas. Baekhyun achou que, depois disso, acabaria indo para a aula sem falar mais com Yixing, e a vida seguiria. Porém, ao recolher seu material, ele notou que o professor de Educação Física se levantou, também saindo para o corredor.

— Baekhyun-sshi, espera!

Sobressaltado, Baekhyun parou no meio do corredor e olhou para Yixing com espanto.

— Por que está falando formal comigo? — Baekhyun perguntou, baixando a voz.

Yixing inclinou a cabeça, confuso.

— Achei que você quisesse assim.

— Não tem problema, — E Baekhyun sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o que estava prestes a dizer. — nós não somos estranhos.

Yixing sorriu brando, sem se importar com o fato dos dois estarem no meio do corredor escolar, com um fluxo razoável de adolescentes semi despertos.

— Então tá. Mas só se você me chamar de _hyung_ também.

Baekhyun assentiu, sentindo-se mais feliz com relação ao homem do que estava desde que chegou ao colégio.

Talvez tivesse sido descuido seu flertar com Yixing no meio do corredor. Talvez fosse culpa do mais velho por ter levado Baekhyun até sua sala, onde alguns estudantes já esperavam o sinal bater. Independentemente, os estudantes daquela instituição podiam ser os mais ricos, espertos e bem dotados da região – mas certamente se assemelhavam a velhas fofoqueiras.

— Byun-seonsaengnim, — perguntou Park Sooyoung após o fim daquela aula. Os estudantes já se encaminhavam para a saída, mas as amigas da menina ainda se demoravam para sair da sala. — O senhor é amigo do Zhang-seonsaengnim?

Baekhyun piscou, atordoado com a franqueza dela. Sua voz saiu trêmula e ele juraria para todo mundo (inclusive para si mesmo) que era por conta da confusão.

— Sim? Quero dizer, ele é meu colega, é claro que sou amigo dele. Por que a pergunta?

— Ah... — Sooyoung começou a mexer com uma mecha de cabelo, enrolando-a nos dedos. Aquele deveria ser um sinal de alerta para Baekhyun, mas, no momento, ele nem percebeu. — Bem, o seonsaengnim estava comentando do senhor na aula passada e eu apenas assumi.

— Ele... Comentou sobre mim? — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquela situação estava saindo mais estranha do que ele esperava.

Sooyoung sorriu torto, provavelmente tentando se passar por uma estudante inocente – lembrando Baekhyun como tinha sido bobo até ser tarde demais.

— Sim. Parecia bastante interessado. — E, estalando a língua, a menina acenou e se afastou para a porta, junto com as amigas. — Tchau, seonsaengnim!

Baekhyun estava bestificado demais para retribuir o gesto. Ele não entendeu nada até a semana seguinte.

Park Sooyoung parecia estar na liderança do fanclube e, por mais sutil que ela tentasse parecer, não foi difícil notar que os encontros entre os dois professores eram propositais.

— Acho que vocês estão sendo _shippados_. — Comentou Amber, a psicóloga estudantil. Frente às expressões dos colegas, ela tratou de explicar o que queria dizer. — Acho que aquelas alunas veem vocês dois como um casal, do mesmo modo como às personagens que elas gostam.

Baekhyun também passou por essa época, só não fazia isso com os próprios professores, _qual era o problema dessas meninas?_

Mas a história não passou apenas pelas meninas do primeiro ano. Não, atingiu o Ensino Médio inteiro. E logo Baekhyun estava sendo armado para se encontrar com Yixing por todos os lugares, cruzando com o colega sem motivo algum.

Ele estava saindo do colégio, armado com as suas pastas cheias de provas para corrigir, a mochila usual de quem ainda agia como um universitário e o celular no meio de uma ligação para Minseok.

— Elas são demoníacas, hyung! — Baekhyun reclamou, seguindo para o ponto de ônibus. — Inventam as desculpas mais absurdas para fazer com que eu me encontre com Yixing-hyung.

— Hyung? Achei que vocês fossem apenas _colegas de trabalho_.

Baekhyun chiou, rolando os olhos.

— Nós _somos_. Mas esse não é o ponto.

— Por que você não o chama pra sair de uma vez, Baekhyun-ah?

— Porque não é profissional.

— Vocês já transaram.

Baekhyun só não desligou o telefone porque tinha _muito respeito_ aos mais velhos. Fez questão de dizer isso ao amigo.

Se dependesse dele, o plano dos seus alunos nunca daria certo. Eles não sabiam nada da vida. E se não desse certo entre os dois? Como Baekhyun veria Yixing no dia a dia? Essas crianças, francamente, que absurdo! Ele nunca sairia com um colega de trabalho. _Nunca_.

— Baekhyun-ah! — O professor de História ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se no meio do corredor, a caminho da saída do colégio, vendo Yixing se aproximar com pressa. — Espere!

— Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ah... — Yixing passou a mão pela nuca, parecendo encabulado. — Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

Estupefato, Baekhyun abriu a boca para responder, mas só conseguiu ofegar uma risada. A expressão de Yixing caiu minimamente e ele se apressou a melhorar sua situação:

— Não, na verdade não. O que você tem em mente?

— É a inauguração do bar de um amigo meu. Você quer ir comigo?

Baekhyun tinha o “sim” na ponta da língua, mas estreitou os olhos e hesitou. Era estranho que Yixing não tivesse feito nenhum movimento nos últimos meses para, de repente, chamá-lo para sair. O professor de Educação Física estava corando.

— Não que eu esteja negando, — Baekhyun começou. — mas desde quando você quer me chamar para sair?

— Bem, para falar a verdade, há algum tempo. Só que nós estamos sempre nos desencontrando. Eu achei que você estivesse fugindo de mim.

Baekhyun riu, envergonhado. Talvez estivesse mesmo. Não que Yixing precisasse saber disso.

— Então? — Yixing continuou. — O que você me diz?

Pros infernos com “nunca sair com um colega de trabalho”. Baekhyun assentiu com toda a certeza que tinha.

Eles saíram juntos para o estacionamento. Porém, chegando perto da porta, os professores ouviram risadinhas e sons de pés correndo. Virando-se para a direção do barulho, Baekhyun viu um pedaço de saia e tornozelos magricelos virando o corredor.

Tinha certeza que era Sooyoung. Aquela menina maligna. Daria meio ponto a mais no seu próximo trabalho.


	3. the empire strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquele em que baekhyun volta ao seu império feito de bebidas alcoólicas e música pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviso de gatilho: menciona relacionamento abusivo (manipulação, chantagem emocional)  
> genderswap!baekhyun, post chanbaek  
> (talvez vire uma fic, eu não sei)

Baekhyun entrou na boate com um sentimento diferente. Aquela era a sua terra, o seu império. Ela comandava aquele lugar. Ou, pelo menos, gostava de pensar que sim. O gelo seco era familiar, sua pele já estava acostumada à temperatura, sabia dos esquemas dos DJs e já tinha provado todos os drinks ( _shots_ e _longs_ ) no cardápio. Era a sua casa. E, como alguém que voltava a visitar a família depois de muito tempo, Baekhyun estava confortável e feliz de um jeito que não se sentia há muito tempo.

“Parece que você vai chorar.” Sehun gritou no seu ouvido, rindo da moça em seguida. Ela o acompanhou, sem se importar em responder.

Queria sair da festa só depois que o primeiro raio de sol aparecesse no horizonte. Antes disso, seria um crime. Baekhyun tinha se arrumado muito pra ocasião, guardando todo o dinheiro que sobrou do seu salário pra gastar em bebida; queria ter a noite da sua vida. E era por isso que ela estava ali, ao lado do seu melhor amigo e a espera de um grupo maior de pessoas que provavelmente fariam a diversão aumentar em 110%. 

Talvez 115, se a ficante bonitinha de Sehun aparecesse.

A necessidade de Baekhyun para festejar poderia ser explicada por algum aniversário, uma promoção no trabalho, ser aprovada no semestre, terminar a monografia, qualquer coisa genérica de seriado ocidental. Mas, para resumir tudo, o motivo dela não era nenhum desses. Gostava das baladas, sim, e das sensações que elas traziam, mas aquela festa seria especial. Era a festa onde ela cuspiria no nome de Park Chanyeol e voltaria a ser a Byun Baekhyun que era antes daquela maldita aliança cair no seu dedo. No verão, trataria de tomar sol até a marca desaparecer.

Baekhyun admitia que festejar para esquecer o ex era bastante _mainstream_. Mas suas cantoras favoritas estavam tocando e seus amigos entravam um a um, então seu ex e as milhares de pessoas que já fizeram a mesma coisa que ela que se explodissem.

“Oi, gostosa!” 

Baekhyun se virou ao ouvir a voz familiar gritar perto de si, dando de cara com Heechul. Abriu um sorriso enorme, surpresa por encontrá-lo.

“O que é isso, pesquisa de mercado?”

“Cadê o respeito pelo seu _oppa_? Um homem precisa descansar, às vezes, menina.”

Junto com Heechul, mais dois homens e três mulheres o acompanhavam. Baekhyun reconheceu algumas daquelas pessoas - Amber, Henry, Sunyoung - e ela cumprimentou todas. Não tinha muito contato com os outros, mas eram de lojas vizinhas à que Baekhyun trabalhou um dia e Heechul atualmente gerenciava. 

O grupo se separou para pegar bebidas, mas Baekhyun sabia que voltariam a se encontrar. O clube não era tão extenso assim. Num espaço fechado, as pessoas dançavam no chão de concreto, atingidas por lasers coloridos e destacadas pelas lâmpadas de luz negra (Sehun, com a sua blusa branca, brilhava no escuro). Saída para a área de fumantes de um lado e o bar do outro. Banheiros ficavam no andar de cima, junto com a entrada, os caixas e chapelaria. Parecia sofisticado, mas realmente não era. Uma boate no centro da cidade, famosa pelas _playlists_ e _drag queens_. Sua nação ainda não aceitava a homossexualidade, mas havia lugares onde o respeito vinha em primeiro lugar. Aquele clube sendo um deles.

A última vez que Baekhyun esteve em uma festa foi naquela boate. Namorava há pouco mais de um mês, tudo era novo e seu coração parecia estar em um videoclipe de conceito fofo. Então, teve a ideia espetacular de levar Chanyeol para conhecer o seu mundo.

Ele odiou a experiência. Na época, eles não falavam com tanta clareza sobre o que gostavam e não gostavam - as coisas eram feitas pisando em ovos. Baekhyun compreendeu que nem todo mundo era como ela e que ela não poderia obrigar o namorado a fazer o que não queria. Então, tudo bem, a moça iria a festas sozinhas e sairia com o namorado em lugares mais calmos. Ela gostava disso, também - cinema, bares, jantar em casa, _dormir_. Sem problemas. 

Chanyeol achou que não era uma boa ideia ter Baekhyun em festas sozinha. E, assim como ele entendia os defeitos dela, a namorada também precisava entender esse aspecto dele. 

Baekhyun entendeu, e não foi mais a festa alguma. 

_Maldito filho da puta_ , pensou ela, entornando uma lata de cerveja. A situação não tinha evoluído desse jeito, é claro que não. Baekhyun já era uma mulher formada, pagando suas próprias contas e sabia melhor. Foi preciso muito mais: mais brigas, mais ignorância e frieza, mais culpa e raiva e irritação e dúvida dos dois para que Baekhyun pudesse se submeter a isso. 

Foi preciso muito menos para ela se livrar, também.

“Jongin chegou, combinei de encontrar com ele na entrada.” Sehun disse, aproximando-se de Baekhyun.

“Tá, vamos lá.”

Jongin, por fim, trazia mais gente junto com ele. Sua namorada, Soojung (porque não era estranho que _Jongin_  tivesse vindo, ele também tinha que trazer a menina, que era basicamente um bicho do mato), e Taemin e Minho, da academia. Quanto mais, melhor. 

“Cadê teu homem, Beakhyunnie?” Minho indagou. 

A moça rolou os olhos.

“Chutei a bunda dele.”

Sua resposta fez o rapaz gargalhar no caminho de volta pra pista.

Era segredo para ninguém que Baekhyun dedicava parte do seu tempo para agradar o namorado. E, bem, quando não estava com ele, ela comentava sobre ele. Não era sua culpa, realmente. A moça só não estava acostumada com a situação. Seus amigos falavam dos seus relacionamentos desde os 12 anos de idade, mas ela esperou 10 anos por esse momento. Agora, porém, gostaria que tivesse esperado mais.

A grande coisa de ir a uma festa com um grande grupo de amigos era que, depois de algum tempo (seja pelo álcool, pela música ou pela euforia), tudo virava piada, além da socialização ser muito mais fácil. Baekhyun cantava SNSD com um dos amigos de Heechul, enquanto Amber e Soojung conversavam entre si como se fossem melhores amigas. Jongin, Taemin e Sehun limparam a pista com o queixo de diversas pessoas, considerando o modo como dançavam. Eles faziam uma apresentação como se fosse algo casual, os exibidos. Baekhyun mal conseguia mexer o quadril e os braços ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se sentia livre como não acontecia há tanto tempo.... Como pôde perder tudo isso? Não importava. Agora, Baekhyun estava ali, feliz e (bêbada) saudável, e nada poderia reduzir sua animação.


End file.
